The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a light source package, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode (LED) package.
Light-emitting diode (LED) packages are widely used as light source packages due to various advantages such as low power consumption and high luminance. LED packages should to be manufactured to have excellent reliability with regard to wetting, tolerance, and strength. Also, it may be necessary for the LED packages to have improved light extraction efficiency in order to realize high luminance.